The smell of coffee in the morning
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: It's 4:30 in the morning and Courtney can't seem to sleep ever since her breakup with Duncan! She smells coffee being freshly brewed and is dying for a cup! What she wasn't expecting was to run into a certain host...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! except my weird twisted mind. **

_A/N: This fic is dedicated to NerdyBarista who has been reviewing "I'm going to Marry an Underage Contestant" since chapter one! I can proudly say that we made it to chapter 39 and the story has come a long way! Congrats on getting promoted too! Since you are actually a Barista I thought this would be appropriate! _

It was 4:30am on the TDWT plane and Courtney couldn't sleep at all, This week had been complete hell for her! Duncan cheated on her and she was losing all sorts of challenges! Yeah, her team had won most of the challenges but she was pretty sure they were going to vote her out next chance they got and she couldn't risk it! She couldn't sleep for days and that meant she wasn't functioning very well which meant she needed something to keep her awake even if it was just for a few hours.

Sitting in first class wide awake was starting to get boring! Cody was in a fetal position on the floor of first class with Sierra cuddling him against his will, Heather snuck off to god only knows where hours ago! and Gwen was sleeping peacefully in her seat in first class.

"Of course she would be able to sleep..." Courtney mumbled to herself hoping not to wake up Cody and Sierra. Courtney leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep and of course wasn't able to! She however was distracted by the amazing smell of Coffee being brewed.

"What I wouldn't give to have some" Courtney smiled and told herself "I bet that cheating Jerk Duncan got a coffee maker and smuggled it onto the plane..."

Courtney wanted to know which one of the guys managed to get Coffee around here! It was part of the season 3 contract that they couldn't have coffee on the plane which was a really stupid rule but Chris gave a stupid explanation for it which was something about 'Getting wired on Caffeine and jumping out of the plane and suing' and all Courtney knew right now was she was extremely tired and needed to focus and make herself more awake and Coffee would do the trick.

Courtney got up and followed the smell until she got to a curtain which behind the curtain was Chef's very small mini kitchen where he cooked his really nasty plane food and nobody ever went in there anyway. Courtney didn't know which one of the guys found Coffee but she was willing to make an alliance with anyone who would be willing to share it with her.

"Please don't let it be Duncan..." Courtney sighed getting ready to face the worst that Duncan snuck into Chef's kitchen to make Coffee and then it would be really awkward "Maybe whoever made the pot of Coffee took a cup and went back to bed..."

Courtney pulled the curtain open and hoped for the best! That she would be completely alone and get a cup of coffee and leave without bumping into anyone, Unfortunately for Courtney that wasn't in her future...

"Chris?" Courtney was surprised to see the host in his blue robe with his initials on it

"Shhhhhhh!" Chris glared at her "Close the curtain!"

The fact that she was in a small kitchen with Chris at 4:30 in the morning threw her off and without question she turned around and closed the curtain quickly and then she found herself standing there like an idiot, If it was Duncan she was going to argue with him and if it was anyone else she was going to make an alliance to get the coffee, Even if it was Heather they could have had 'Girl Talk' over a cup of coffee but she wasn't expecting to see Chris.

"Why aren't you in your room?" Courtney quietly asked him

"I wanted some Coffee" Chris told her "Why aren't you asleep?"

"The smell of your coffee woke me up" Courtney lied "I thought you said we couldn't have coffee on the plane"

"I never said I couldn't have coffee" Chris told her "You haven't been sleeping have you?"

"What makes you say that?" Courtney asked him

"You are seriously sucking in challenges" Chris smirked at her "Let's not forget the fact you have bags under your eyes and you are trying way too hard to keep your eyes open right now"

"You're wrong" Courtney lied to him again "I just wanted to know who was making coffee and now that I found out I'm going back to sleep..."

Courtney felt awkward being in the same room with Chris alone in the middle of the night, She also didn't like the fact he knew she wasn't sleeping, If it was that obvious to Chris then she could only imagine how weak and tired she must have looked to everyone else. Courtney really didn't have much to say to Chris she just wanted to part ways with him and pretend this never even happened.

"You want some?" Chris asked her as she was holding the curtain in her hand getting ready to walk out and say nothing

"No" Courtney sighed and was still getting ready to leave

"You don't have to lie about it" Chris chuckled "You got dumped on international TV and you look like shit and you aren't sleeping the least I can do is give you the cup of coffee that you were going to come in and steal in the first place"

"I'm not lying" Courtney sighed and stepped back into the kitchen letting the curtain go "I just want to go home, I'm insanely tired and I had enough of all of this and I can't do this anymore!"

"Shhhhhh!" Chris put his finger up to her lips and smirked at her and handed her a cup and poured her some of the liquid she desperately wanted "Cream? Sugar?"

"Both" Courtney quietly told him as she leaned up against the sink and watched Chris get the cream from the fridge and pour himself a cup and then her a cup "Thanks..."

"You can do better than Duncan you know" Chris told her "I watched you in challenges you're better then pretty much everyone else out there, Duncan was a phase in your life and now you need to get over it and move on and kick his ass in every possible challenge, In fact I think you have the right idea getting catty with Gwen"

"You do?" Courtney asked him taking a large sip of Coffee that Chris had given her

"It's a good strategy" Chris told her "Get rid of Gwen and make him as miserable as you feel now"

"I know Sierra would vote with me" Courtney told him taking another sip "Cody won't though, I would need Heather's vote and there is no way I could convince her to vote with me"

"Blackmail" Chris let out a chuckle

"I don't have anything on Heather" Courtney told him "Otherwise I would if that would help me get rid of Gothy!"

"Shhhh!" Chris told her again "You can hate Gwen you just need to quietly hate her"

"Sorry" Courtney apologized

"I know a little secret about Heather" Chris told her "Every single night her and Alejandro meet up in the cargo hold"

"That's where she goes!" Courtney yelled "I knew it!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chris glared at her "Now as I was saying, Use it against her and she'll vote with you"

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Courtney asked him "You're you, Why should I trust you?"

"This Coffee is really good" Chris commented ignoring her question "You want more?"

"Yes" Courtney watched him pour her another cup "What are you wearing under your robe?"

"Excuse me?" Chris gave her a funny look "Why does it matter?"

"I was just asking..." Courtney rolled her eyes

"Nothing" Chris told her "I sleep naked"

"I didn't need to know that" Courtney smirked at the host "So are you trying to help me win?"

"You don't need my help" Chris told her "You're a nasty bitch you just need a push back on course"

"Thanks for the Coffee" Courtney told him placing her cup in the sink "Thanks for giving me dirt on Heather too..."

"Not a problem" Chris told her "Do you like Lattes?"

"Yeah" Courtney told him "They're one of my favorite things to drink"

"I can make you one" Chris offered "I have a machine in my room"

"When?" Courtney asked him.

"Right now?" Chris smirked at her

"Are you inviting me to your room?" Courtney was surprised by this

"If you want to come up" Chris told her "You can have a Latte and maybe get a decent amount of sleep on my bed..."

"Are you implying that I should have sex with you?" Courtney asked him

"We could start off with the lattes and see where it goes from there" Chris suggested "What do you think?"

"Give me a minute" Courtney told him "I'm thinking about it..."

Courtney looked at Chris and thought about everything that happened to her, Chris was being decent with her and he could be the best alliance possible and help her in the long run, She wasn't ready to move on from Duncan yet but she wasn't about to turn down Chris's offer either.

"Let's take it slow" Courtney told him "How about this? How about I meet you for coffee in here tomorrow night and we can talk? If things go good then I may just take you up on your offer and go to your room with you"

"Looking forward to it" Chris told her and winked at her knowing that she most likely would eventually make her way to his bed and he was willing to be patient with her and give her all the time she needed.

"I'm going to try to sleep for real now so I can kick Gwen's ass in challenges" Courtney kissed Chris on the cheek "Thanks for everything, Chris"

Chris sighed as he watched Courtney leave back to first class, He loved her ever since Total Drama action when she won the lawsuit. She may have one the lawsuit but she also won Chris's heart in the process of course he would never tell her that, All he would do is hope that she would continue to meet him for Coffee just like this morning.

* * *

**I thought it was kind of cute! I hope you guys like this because I just threw it together in an hour! I think I did pretty good, It was fluffy and kinda cute. Lemme know whatcha all think! **


End file.
